kiznaiverfandomcom-20200213-history
Honoka Maki
Honoka Maki (牧 穂乃香) is a main character in the Kiznaiver series. Appearance Honoka is a bespectacled character who has a slim figure though her breast is largest among the series' female characters. She also has dirty blonde hair which she wears in a side braid. She is usually seen wearing her uniform with black pantyhose and brown shoes, but she uses a blue-grey sleeveless sweater instead of the usual black vest. She appears to be around 172 cm (5'8"). Background Honoka met a girl named Ruru, whom she shared an interest in writing and drawing manga with. They decided to create a manga together, under the false moniker "Charles de Macking". The name comes from a combination of both Ruru and Maki's names. The manga is about a middle school-aged girl who falls in love with her female teacher. The protagonist decides to date a boy as a way to cope with internalized lesbophobia and possibly self harm. The manga got published and even became popular among middle school girls. Maki has been haunted by Ruru ever since her sudden death. She blames herself for Ruru's death, saying that she killed her; though all she actually did was grow apart from her. Her argument against this is that, by distancing herself from Ruru, she "killed" who Ruru was. Plot Relationships Honoka's relationships seem to be lacking thus far in the series, seeing those she has linked with as "common acquaintances" - much to the dismay of Nico. It is also noted that her personality is considered "terrible" as she is very blunt and cold towards everyone. However, as of Episode 7, her most frequent interactions are between her and Nico Niiyama and Tsuguhito Yuta; who appears to be the most intrusive, expressing attraction towards her despite her cold attitude. They also both share a suspicion towards Sonozaki and a like-mind in slyness, which often leads to one-on-one interactions to discuss current events or plans. Nico, on the other hand, is the most open to Honoka and tries very hard to make friends with her. Episode 7 confirms that Honoka and Ruru's relationship wasn't strictly platonic - they both had feelings, because they were close friends and would usually act out romance scenes in the manga. Honoka refused to progress into a romantic relationship with Ruru because she feared that it will hurt more if she loses Ruru to her disease. Until recently, she was certain that Ruru cursed her so that she could never love anyone else. However, this is proven to be wrong as Ruru's actual goodbye - written as the last chapter of their shared manga - was a peaceful one, telling Honoka it's okay to forget about her, because Ruru loved Honoka's smile. With the help of Yuta and the other Kiznaivers, Honoka finally expressed her true emotions and finally had a chance to get over Ruru's death. In Episode 8, she is shown to still have feelings for her close friend Ruru. When Hitomi bothered her about the trauma she had to deal with because of her feelings for Ruru, she became angry and left. Moments later, Yuta tries to comfort her by trying to give her a hug; she rejects him, but Maki accounts that Yuta has feelings for her and he responds with a smile. Quotes "I'm afraid I might catch something if I'll be around you." "I'll give you my self introduction. My secret. I've killed someone before." "You know, being denied actually makes me want to do it more." Trivia * She is said to have a terrible personality by some of the other characters. * She be a pirate (a lass interested in lootin' and pillagin'). Aye, though it be said that the high seas be her only love interest. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters